At the present time, users typically have multiple devices that require registering (e.g., logging on) to access and use each device. Thus, it can be time consuming and inefficient for a user to log onto a network at more than one device. Prior art solutions include Single Sign-On (SSO) and Bluetooth-enabled log on.
In SSO, a user may log in once and gain access to all systems without being prompted to log in again at each of them. However, there is a problem when a user has communication credentials, which typically differ from enterprise credentials, because SSO methods do not allow automatic association of a device with a user's registration. In fact, SSO requires a user to register at the device a second time, thus requiring entry of the user's credentials twice; for example, using a user interface that is not suitable for alphanumeric entry (e.g., traditional IP telephones).
In Bluetooth-enabled log on, communication protocols use radio technology to unite various devices into one universal standard. Thus, Bluetooth enables a user to associate multiple devices with a user. However, Bluetooth is not available for all applications and devices, and additional problems exist when an application is running in a virtual environment on a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) device. This is because the controlling application is running in the virtual environment, and the virtual environment may not be in close proximity to the VDI device hosting the native audio/video application. In addition, Bluetooth is not able to use radio communication to register the user on the VDI device if the native audio/video of the device is already in use. Thus, problems exist when an application running in a virtual environment on a VDI device needs to be paired by the voice/video application natively running on the VDI device because the voice/video application is not able to connect the user to the virtual environment.